pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman: The Animated Series
Superman: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics flagship character, Superman.1 It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired on The WB Television Network from September 6, 1996 to February 12, 2000. The series was the first of several spin-offs of the acclaimed Batman: The Animated Series, and was equally praised for its thematic complexity, quality animation, maturity and modernization of its title character.23 Contents 1 Overview 2 Development and production 3 Comic adaptation 4 Episode list 5 Voice cast 5.1 Notable regular guests 6 Reception 7 DVD releases 7.1 Deleted scene in DVD release 8 Music 8.1 Track listing 9 Video games 10 Awards and nominations 11 References 12 External links Overview Premiering ten years after the 1986 reboot of the Superman comic-book character, the animated series paid tribute to both the classic Superman of old and the newer "modern" Superman. For instance, the depiction of Krypton reflects the older idealized version in the Silver Age of Comic Books while the scope of Superman's powers reflect the more restrained contemporary concept as developed by John Byrne in that the superhero has to struggle to perform spectacular feats, while Clark Kent is shown to be openly, if quietly, self-confident (similar to the depiction of Batman's alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, in Batman: The Animated Series). Midway through the series' run, it was combined with The New Batman Adventures to become The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The characters of Superman and Batman were then spun off into a new animated series, Justice League, which also featured other popular DC Comics characters, including Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl which spawned a sequel series Justice League Unlimited. Development and production Originally producer Bruce Timm wanted the show to have a more 1940s Fleischer Studios Superman-cartoon feel.needed Another original character design sheet showed the characters in a stylised 1950s style (not unlike that of the live-action Adventures of Superman TV series), suggesting that the producers also considered setting the series during that period, or possibly ending up like Batman: The Animated Series (set during modern times, but with an Art Deco feel) or as the producers said Gotham was Art Deco with Gothic elements, Metropolis was "Ocean Liner Deco".needed As with the first season of Batman, the opening theme sequence of Superman lacked an on-screen title. Also like Batman, the opening theme for Superman lacked any lyrics, instead being an instrumental piece played over various scenes from the series. One noticeable aspect of the series carried over from Byrne's work was Superman's powers were significantly downplayed compared to his comic book counterpart. Where as in the comic he could lift millions or billions of tons effortlessly, this version struggled lifting trucks, construction equipment, roadways, etc. The writers admit that he was made as strong as story permitted. His durability was also considerably less that while bullets bounced off him, heavier ordnance like high caliber bullets, cannons and missiles caused him pain or discomfort. In the series, the evil computer Brainiac is not only from Krypton, but is portrayed as responsible for preventing the knowledge of Krypton's imminent destruction from reaching its people so as to save himself, rather than be committed in the presumably futile task of saving the population of the planet. In addition, the ship that carries the infant Kal-El to Earth is designed to have a pilot, and the autopilot used instead was programmed to land smoothly upon reaching its destination. This was done so that the ship is in perfect working condition during Superman's adulthood and could be used as his mode of long range transportation in space. Access to Kryptonian technology and artifacts is initially severely restricted, such as the ship containing a phantom zone projector and Braniac's technology, although Superman later finds a devastated colony in Krypton's solar system with partially salvageable technology, in addition to Kara In-Ze in her functioning cryostasis capsule. Season two was originally scheduled to run 26 episodes, but it was extended to 28 episodes in order to accommodate a two-part story featuring Supergirl.4 While the series features adaptations of much of Superman's rogues gallery, the writers supplemented the supply of enemies by paying tribute to Jack Kirby's Fourth World creations that introduced the villain Darkseid to the series as Superman's archenemy. Darkseid had been portrayed as a villain in Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians in the 1980s, but in this series, he was closer to the enormously powerful, evil cosmic emperor originally envisioned by Kirby. Corey Burton's voice performance as Brainiac was done in the same cold, low-affect style as HAL 9000 in the Space Odyssey films, and was also modeled after the 'Control Voice' heard during the opening narration of The Outer Limits. Comic adaptation Main article: Superman Adventures As with the majority of shows in DC animated universe, Superman: The Animated Series received a comic adaption taking place in the same universe, that ran from 1996 to 2001, with 68 issues, an annual and an special issue featuring Lobo. Paul Dini wrote the first issue of the series, followed by Scott McDaniel, Mark Millar and Evan Dorkin. Among the artists that contrinuited with the series are Ty Templeton, Rick Burchett, Mike Manley, Aluir Amancio, Min S.Ku and Neil Vokes. Episode list Main article: List of Superman: The Animated Series episodes Voice cast Actor Role Tim Daly Clark Jerome Kent / Superman / Kal-El / Bizarro Dana Delany Lois Lane David Kaufman James "Jimmy" Olsen Clancy Brown Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor Corey Burton Brainiac Michael Ironside Darkseid Joseph Bologna SCU Lt. Daniel "Terrible" Turpin George Dzundza Perry White Lisa Edelstein Mercy Graves Lauren Tom Angela Chen Mike Farrell Jonathan Kent Shelley Fabares Martha Kent Joely Fisher Lana Lang Victor Brandt Professor Emil Hamilton Joanna Cassidy Inspector Maggie Sawyer Notable regular guests Ron Perlman – Jax-Ur Christopher McDonald – Jor-El Leslie Easterbrook – Mala (from the episodes "Blast from the Past Parts 1 and 2") Gilbert Gottfried – Mister Mxyzptlk Sarah Douglas – Mala (from the episode "Absolute Power") Malcolm McDowell – John Corben / Metallo Michael Dorn – Kalibak & John Henry Irons / Steel Lori Petty – Leslie Willis / Livewire Bruce Weitz – Bruno Mannheim Brad Garrett – Lobo & Bibbo & "Neato" Coralli William H. Macy – Director of the Paranormals Institute Jason Marsden – Teenage Clark Kent Nicholle Tom – Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent / Supergirl Bud Cort – Winslow Schott / Toyman Brion James – Rudy Jones / Parasite Melissa Joan Hart – Saturn Girl Chad Lowe – Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy Eddie Barth – Kurt Bowman Scott Menville – Kenny Braverman Jason Priestley – Reep Daggle / Chameleon Boy Kevin Conroy – Bruce Wayne / Batman Mark Hamill – The Joker Arleen Sorkin – Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Paul Williams – Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin Bob Hastings – Commissioner James Gordon Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. – Alfred Pennyworth Robert Costanzo – Detective Harvey Bullock Mathew Valencia – Tim Drake / Robin Charity James – Roxanne Sutton / Roxy Rocket David Warner – Ra's al Ghul Olivia Hussey – Talia Roddy McDowall – Jervis Tetch / The Mad Hatter John Glover – Edward Nygma / The Riddler Henry Silva – Bane Reception Superman: The Animated Series is widely regarded as one of the finest and most faithful adaptations of the character ever. It is considered the animated counterpart/equivalent to Batman: The Animated Series, sharing its unique animation style and adult-oriented approach. It currently holds an 8.2 rating on IMDb ranking 3rd on DCAU's best reviewed shows, behind only Batman and Justice League, which are listed as 1st and 2nd respectively. In January 2009, Superman ranked #36 on IGN's 'Top 100 Animated Series' list, again listed behind fellow DCAU shows Batman and Justice League, which were ranked #2 and #20 respectively. DVD releases Much like Batman: The Animated Series and other Warner Bros. cartoons adapted from popular DC Comic books, Superman: The Animated Series was released on DVD January 25, 2005, though it did not receive the same disc transfer as Batman did (the second disc of each volume was given the Side A/B treatment). The DVDs present the series' episodes in their airing order along with special features. Volume Two was released on December 6, 2005 and Volume Three was released on June 20, 2006. On November 24, 2009, Warner Home Video released Superman the Complete Animated Series, a 7-disc boxed set that includes all 54 episodes of the series as well as extensive bonus features.567 A Direct-To-DVD feature, Superman: Brainiac Attacks was released in 2006, although it is not considered to be part of DCAU continuity, despite featuring the same character designs as Superman: The Animated Series, as well as both Tim Daly and Dana Delany reprising their voice roles as Superman and Lois Lane, respectively. DVD Name Ep # Release Date Additional Information Superman: The Animated Series – Volume 1 18 January 25, 2005 Commentary on "The Last Son of Krypton Part 1", "Stolen Memories", "The Main Man" and "Tools of the Trade" Superman: Learning to Fly Featurette Building the Mythology: Superman's Supporting Cast A Little Piece of Trivia – Pop up trivia over the "A Little Piece of Home" episode Superman: The Animated Series – Volume 2 18 December 6, 2005 The Dark Side: Behind The Villains Of Superman: The Origins and Evolution of Superman's Adversaries. Audio Commentary on "Brave New Metropolis" and "World's Finest Part 1" with Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Glen Murakami, James Tucker, Dan Riba. Video Commentary on Mxyzpixilated with Bruce Timm, Dan Riba, Paul Dini and Moderator Jason Hillhouse. Superman: The Animated Series – Volume 3 18 June 20, 2006 Superman: Behind the Cape: David Kaufman (the voice of Jimmy Olsen) takes you behind the scenes with the show's creative team Look, Up in the Sky!- the amazing story of Superman excerpts from the new documentary produced by Bryan Singer and Kevin Burns Superman: The Complete Animated Series 54 November 24, 2009 Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Alan Burnett, Dan Riba, Glen Murakami, Curt Geda, Jason Hillhouse, James Tucker and Butch Lukic on many episodes Superman: Learning to Fly – Explores the creation of the series Building the Mythology: Superman's Supporting Cast – showcases the supporting players in the Superman Saga Menaces of Metropolis: Behind the Villains of Superman – the origins and evolutions of Superman's adventures Superman: Behind the Cape – David Kaufman (the voice of Jimmy Olsen) takes you behind the scenes with the show's creative team Look, Up in the Sky! The amazing story of Superman – excerpt from the new documentary produced by Bryan Singer and Kevin Burns Selectable Pop-Up Trivia Tracks Bonus Disc Featuring the all new Documentary The Despot Darkseid: A Villain Worthy of Superman The original mourners attending Dan Turpin's funeral. The mourners attending Dan Turpin's funeral in the edited version. Deleted scene in DVD release "Apokolips...Now! Part II" was later altered from its original airing on February 7, 1998. Originally the Dan Turpin funeral at the episode's end was a true homage to late New Gods creator Jack Kirby and featured several of his comic creations as attendees to the funeral including Nick Fury, Fantastic Four, Big Barda, Scott Free, Orion and others, alongside Kirby's friends and fans Mark Evanier, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Alex Ross, his father Norman Ross and Stan Lee. These characters and persons were later removed and the scene pacing was re-edited for subsequent airings and its DVD release on Superman: The Animated Series Volume 3 Disc 3. The original sketches for this scene can be found at Michael Eury's book The Krypton Companion published by TwoMorrow's Publishing (ISBN 1-893905-61-6). Neither DC nor Warner ever commented on the decision to alter this particular scene, but it's been speculated that copyright issues regarding the use of the likenesses of Marvel Comics characters and the long-time rivalry might have motivated the deletion. Music As with Batman: The Animated Series, Shirley Walker was in charge of the series' music. Walker wrote the series theme and composed themes for various characters, as well as scoring six episodes herself – "Father's Day," "The Hand of Fate," "Obsession," "Absolute Power" and the two-parter "Legacy." Unlike the previous series, only four other composers worked on the series – Kristopher Carter, Harvey R. Cohen, Michael McCuistion and Lolita Ritmanis. Almost every episode had a completely original score; very few reused music from previous shows, and only one episode ("Superman's Pal," credited to Carter, McCuistion, Ritmanis and Walker) was entirely "scored" with tracked material.8 On January 28, 2014, La-La Land Records released a 4-disc compilation of music from the series, collecting 20 complete episode scores, including those of the "World's Finest" three-parter, the "Apokolips... Now!" two-parter, the "Little Girl Lost" two-parter and "In Brightest Day...". It is a limited edition release of 3000 units and can be purchased through the label's website.9 Track listing Disc One (Total Time 78:59)show Disc Two (Total Time 78:59)show Disc Three (Total Time 78:36)show Disc Four (Total Time 79:00)show Video games Superman 64, released for the Nintendo 64 console in 1999, was the first video game to be produced based upon the series, however it is considered to be one of the worst Superman video games and worst games ever.10 A second video game, Superman: Shadow of Apokolips was released in 2002 for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube consoles. It was produced by a different company, and was described as "a respectable but average superhero game.11 Awards and nominations Annie Awards 1997– Best Individual Achievement: Music in a TV Production- Shirley Walker for Superman main title theme. (nominated) Daytime Emmy Awards 1997– Outstanding Special Class Animated Program- Bob Goodman, Jean MacCurdy, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, Bruce W. Timm, Dan Riba, Andrea Romano, Stan Berkowitz and Hilary Bader. (nominated) 2000– Outstanding Music Direction and Composition- Lolita Ritmanis for "Fish Story." (nominated) 2000– Outstanding Music Direction and Composition- Michael McCuistion for "In Brightest Day..." (nominated) 2000– Outstanding Sound Editing – Special Class- Gregory Beaumont, Diane Griffen, Mark Keatts, George Brooks, Kelly Ann Foley, Robert Hargreaves, Linda Di Franco, John Hegedes. (nominated) References 1.Jump up ^ "Superman: The Complete Animated Series". DVD Talk. Retrieved 2010-08-16. 2.Jump up ^ "IGN's Top 25 Comic Book TV Shows". IGN. Retrieved October 4, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "Video Games, Wikis, Cheats, Walkthroughs, Reviews, News & Videos – IGN". IGN. Retrieved October 4, 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Allstetter, Rob (August 1997). "Superman Gets Caged". Wizard (72). p. 118. 5.Jump up ^ "Superman: The Animated Series DVD news: Press Release for Superman: The Animated Series – The Complete Animated Series". TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved 2011-01-02. 6.Jump up ^ "Superman: The Animated Series Volume One". DVD Talk. Retrieved 2010-08-16. 7.Jump up ^ "Superman: The Animated Series Volume Two". DVD Talk. Retrieved 2010-08-16. 8.Jump up ^ John Takis, "Maestros of Metropolis: The Music of Superman: The Animated Series, pg. 6, Superman: The Animated Series original soundtrack, La-La Land Records LLLCD 1276 9.Jump up ^ http://lalalandrecords.com/Site/SupermanAS.html 10.Jump up ^ "Superman Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved 2008-04-01. 11.Jump up ^ "Superman: Shadow of Apokolips". IGN. September 26, 2002. Retrieved May 14, 2010. External links Portal icon Television in the United States portal Portal icon Superhero fiction portal Portal icon Cartoon portal Portal icon 1990s portal Portal icon 2000s portal Official website Superman: The Animated Series at the Internet Movie Database Superman: The Animated Series at TV.com Superman: The Animated Series on the DC Animated Universe Wiki, an external wiki Superman: The Animated Series at The World's Finest Category:1996 television series debuts Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:2000 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Animated action television series Category:DC animated universe Category:Disney XD shows Category:Jetix Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Superman: The Animated Series Category:Toonami Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:The WB shows